Bara No Ha
by QueenHime
Summary: S-senpai! / Ka-kalau bo-boleh... / Yah, kau tahu kan kalau terkadang perempuan bisa jadi sangat brutal / SasuHina oneshoot!


**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **.**

 **Bara No Ha**

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, crackpairing, typo's everywhere**

 **.**

 **You have been warned**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"S-senpai!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu pendek, dengan wajah yang merona dan keringat di pelipisnya. Sasuke kenal gadis itu. Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas 2-1. Kouhai yang banyak dibicarakan teman temannya gara gara ditaksir Naruto, ketua OSIS dari kelas sebelah, sekaligus sahabatnya. Tiga pernyataan cinta yang naasnya selalu ditolak.

Seingatnya, Hinata adalah gadis yang sedikit tomboi. Yang pernah menghajar Juugo, preman dari kelas 3-5 gara gara menepuk bokong ehm, sintalnya saat baru keluar dari ruang ganti perempuan. Jadi, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, setengah penasaran siapakah yang sedang berdiri malu malu dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ehm, a-ano. Se-selamat atas nilai te-tertinggi yang senpai raih." Gadis itu berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Terimakasih. Ada yang lain."

"Eh, i-itu.." Gadis itu memainkan kedua telunjuknya gugup "ka-kalau boleh..."

"Kalau boleh?" Sasuke membeo, sedikit tidak sabar dengan kegugupan nona Hyuuga dihadapannya ini. Hey, kemana perginya sikap premannya yang biasanya?

"Ka-kalau boleh.." Hinata memejamkan mata, menarik nafas, dan mengucapkannya dalam satu hembusan nafas "akuinginmemintakancingkeduamiliksenpai." Kemudian berbalik dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah, dan berteriak histeris dalam hati.

"Oh." Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya setelah beberapa saat, kemudian berdeham. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri." Membuat Hinata berbalik dan memperhatikan baik baik seragam Sasuke. Kilatan kecewa muncul dimatanya saat tidak mendapati kancing seragam kedua ditempatnya.

"Se-senpai su-sudah memberikannya kepada seseorang ya?" Hinata tertunduk lesu, setengah tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan. Bukan salahnya sih, senpainya ini masuk jajaran cowok populer, walaupun Sasuke adalah jenis manusia yang akan sering kau jumpai di perpustakaan.

"Yah." Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Kau tahu kan kalau perempuan terkadang bisa jadi sangat brutal?" Sasuke memperhatikan gadis dihadapannya yang tertunduk lesu dengan perasaan bersalah. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak melemparkan kancing bajunya kearah fans yang menggila.

"Ya-ya sudah kalau begitu, maaf sudah mengganggu." Hinata membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo sendirian, sebelum sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya.

"Hey, Hyuuga." Sasuke setengah berteriak, membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh dengan tatapan bingung melihat Sasuke yang berlari kearahnya.

"Aku akan kuliah di Tohou University." Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan meletakkan sesuatu ditangannya, kemudian mengepalkannya dan berlari menjauh.

"Daun?" Hinata mengernyit bingung ketika melihat apa yang diberikan Sasuke kepadanya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ne.. Ne.. Hinata, bagaimana?" Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten berlari kecil kearahnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah menjauh. Merekalah yang mendorong Hinata untuk melakukan hal tersebut dan bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Aku lihat Sasuke-senpai memberimu sesuatu." Tenten tersenyum jahil kearah Hinata.

"Benarkah? Mana, mana, aku mau lihat." Hinata membuka tangan dan memperlihatkab sesuatu yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

"Eh? Daun?" Ketiga sahabatnya terkejut melihat apa yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Eh? Ini kan daun mawar?" ucap Ino setelah memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Lalu?" Semua mata memandang Ino penasaran.

"Ketika memberi ini, apakah Sasuke-senpai bilang sesuatu padamu?"

"Uh, dia hanya bilang kalau dia mau melanjutkan ke Touhou."

"Ne, Hinata." Ino tersenyum misterius kemudian menepuk kedua bahunya. "Kau harus lebih giat belajar kalau mau menyusul senpai ke Touhou."

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Hinata mengernyit melihat ekspresi jahil Ino.

"Kau tahu apa arti daun mawar?" Hinata menggeleng. "Kalian tahu?" menoleh ke arah dua sahabatnya yang juga menggeleng. "Jadi, artinya.." Ino memajukan kepalanya dan berbisik cukup untuk didengar ketiga sahabatnya. "Kau boleh berharap."

Hinata melongo.

"KYAAAA!!!!!"

Saat kesadaran dan pemahaman memasuki otaknya, Hinata menjerit dan spontan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Selamat berjuang, Hinata.

 **a/n:**

 **Halo-halo.. Sudah lama rasanya Hime nggak publish fanfic.. Ini fanfic pertama di tahun 2018 ini, dan btw, selamat tahun baru *telat***

 **Fanfic ini tercetus ketika teringat bertahun tahun, dan bertahun tahun yang lalu, pernah diberi sehelai daun mawar. Awalnya cuma bercanda, sampai beberapa tahun kemudian, ketika nggak sengaja membuka sebuah artikel tentang mawar, Hime menemukan fakta bahwa daun mawar berarti ucapan 'kamu boleh berharap'**

 **Gubrak.**

 **Tapi pada kenyataannya kami nggak pernah bertemu lagi *hiks***

 **Yap, sekian curcol dari Hime, yang tadi itu, abaikan saja XD**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca *ojigi***


End file.
